Come What May
by Zombielover86
Summary: Continue's straight after the season 1 finale but with a few twists, New Baddies that will hopefully scare you into hiding beneath your covers! May contain femslash aswell as blood...gorey gruesome deaths...you know all the fun stuff!
1. List

**List of Myths and Legends**

**. Bloody Mary - (EVIL) When summoned appears in all reflective surfaces until it claims it's victim.**

**. Lady in White - (EVIL) Are ghost who have had a tragic life which forced them to suicide. From the on they prey on good samaratans luring them to there deaths.**

**. Acephali - (EVIL) Headless Humanoid**

**. Akourjin-no-hi - (EVIL) Ghostly flame which causes diseases and sickness**

**. Amarok - (EVIL) Giant wolf**

**. Baba Yaga - (EVIL) Forest dwelling hag who can pull people into her grove through mirrors.**

**. Bai Ze - (Good) A talking beast that helps people with dealing with harmful spirits and Demons. Usually in the form of a goat or sheep.**

**. Baku - (EVIL) Dream eater demon**

**. Cat Sidhe - (GOOD) Fairy cat**

**. Chollima - (GOOD) Supernaturally fast horse**

**. Diao Si Gui - (VARIES) - Ghost of a person who had been hanged.**

**. Dybbuk - (VARIES BUT MAINLY EVIL) - A spirit that is able to possess any living being.**

**. Orang Minyak - (EVIL) A Spectral Rapist**

**. Revenant - (EVIL) Reanimated dead**

**. Selkie - (GOOD) Human - Seal- shapeshifter**

**. Shadow People -(EVIL) Malevolent ghost**

**. Shishi - (GOOD) Protective animal, apperance changes depending on who it's protecting.**

**. Singa - (GOOD) Feline animal, also protects **

**This is a list of some of the possible creatures and what not that will be appearing in the story.**

**If you have any more idea's for some leave it in a review or PM me and I'll see if I can incorparate it into the story.**

**Also most of the description of these are on wikipedia and all those types of websites so if you want to see them for yourself go right ahead. xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Come What May**

**I own nothing to do with Once Upon A Time, all belongs to it's rightful owners. I'm just borrowing it for some fun!**

**Summary- Continue's straight after the season 1 finale but with a few twists. New baddies that will hopefully scare you into hiding beneath your covers.**

**Again I own nothing!**

**Warning- May contain femslash aswell as blood...gorey grusome deaths...you know all the fun stuff!**

**Will be based in Emma's P.O.V for pretty much the whole story.**

**Chapter 1**

"You did it!" Henry screamed at me from his hospital bed, I'd only just been able to put him back in it when some huge purple smoke cloud came out of nowhere at us. I had apparently broken the curse that Regina cast on all of the Fairytale beings from the Enchanted forest.

It all felt like one hell of a drug induced tripping fest.

"But what was that cloud thingy?"

Before I could answer someone spoke up from behind me.

"That was magic, someone has brought magic into this world somehow,"

"Regina? I thought you had left..." I asked in shock seeing the mayor standing just behind me. The angry looks on the hospital staff's faces showed they had agreed with me.

"I was going to but now your going to need me."

"We need nothing from you, your 'majesty'," Dr Whale stood from where he was crouching in the corner, practically snarling at her.

"That's where your wrong, the only person who could of brought magic here is Rumplestiltskin, even though he knew the conciquences of doing so. Life in Storybrooke is about to go to hell."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Sheriff, this world was stripped of magic along time ago due to dangers which out match the worst evil in our world. All those Myths and Legends you have heard about growing up? Well they're about to show themselves."

"We have to warn everyone!" Henry threw the blankets off his body, jumping to his feet.

"Henry!" I yelled as he quickly slipped his shoe's and jacket on. "You need to be in bed,"

"Emma people are going to get hurt!"

"I will go and warn everyone, I promise but you need to rest,"

"I shall watch him, The Evil Queen speaks the truth Emma. You need to be aware of everything." I barely caught any of the words that were just thrown at me, I couldn't believe my eyes. Hovering at my eye level was a fairy.

"Your the Blue Fairy!"

"Yes Henry I am, we are all very proud of you. You stuck with us all even after alot of us didn't believe you. Thank you...both of you."

"And that's all I can take of talking with a fairy, no offense," She waved me off, "Right I'm going I'll be back soon ok?" I turned to Henry placing a kiss on his forehead. He gave me a nod with a beaming smile on his lips before turning back to the Blue Fairy instantly launching into a conversation.

"I had better come with you,"

"Regina I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, just look at Dr Whale's reaction to you. There's going to be loads of people down on the streets that want your head."

"As touched as I am by your...protectiveness I'm coming," She cut me off, "I made sure to research about what could happen if this situation arose. You will need me."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

xxxxx

"So give me an example," I asked as we strode down the street, we were heading for Granny's Diner. "What do I have to look forward to?"

"Well there will be the creatures of our world obviously and while they may be a bit of a handful they are nothing compared to what resides in this world. Have you heard the tale of Bloody Mary?"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Seriously? Regina you actually had me worried!"

"This isn't a joke Emma! you just spoke to a fairy and your telling me you don't believe in myths?"

"Bloody Mary is just a story that was made up to scare people on Halloween, she's not real."

"Yes that's what it was made into but all stories are just truths with embelishments, Bloody Mary is one of those. She was trapped though when magic was taken from here but now that's back well so is she, hungrier than ever for victims."

"Alright say I believe you, the story says she won't appear until someone calls for her which hasn't happened."

"As you said it's been a Halloween trick for a very long time. She has most likely been invited here so manys times now that she won't need to be summoned,"

I was about to laugh in her face again when something caught my eye in the car door parked just behind us.

"Umm what does she look like?"

"I have no idea, scary...bloody..."

"Hmmmm umm Regina?"

"Yes Sheriff?" I ignored her rolling her eyes, mine firmly fixed on the bloody scary looking girl that was staring back at me in the car door.

"RUN!" Not bothering to see if she was following I took off as fast as my legs would carry me. "AARRGGHHH!" I screamed as boney hands grasped my ankles taking my feet from under me. I only just manged to catch myself before my face met the concrete.

The hands tighten on my ankles as my body was dragged towards a shiny blue car. My hands grasped for anything I could to try and pull back.

"Get off me you stupid bitch!" I began kicking with my all might but her grip just seemed to tighten even more.

My chest began to feel heavy as my eyes starting stinging, I felt wetness running down my cheeks but paid it no mind as flames began to lick up the car door taking away the shininess replacing it with blackness.

The hands quickly retreated as a mufled scream echoed in the street.

Arms threaded under my own beffore I was yanked to my feet, the pain in my ankles making me hiss.

"Keep moving! Stay in the middle of the street so she can't reach you," Regina shouted at me while she tugged on my arm pulling me along with her as we broke into a run again.

We rounded the corner leading down to Granny's diner in a full sprint.

I spotted everyone immediately crowed around each other, hugging and crying. My eyes immediately zeroed in on the diner windows though, Bloody Mary stood there staring at me.

Not even slowing down I began screaming at all of them.

"Get away from the diner! MOVE!" Of course they all just stood there, staring at me.

Again flames shot by me heading straight for the diner which made everyone jump away just as it struck it's target, shattering the windows.

"Emma!" My movement was stopped abruptly as arms wrapped round my waist pulling me into anothers body.

"It's just me," Ruby's voice filled my ears easing my fears instantly.

"We need to get off the street," I whispered to her even as I was glancing all around me.

"The station would be our best bet, there isn't any mirrors there, plus the windows are to high to be reached." I felt Ruby's body tense as Regina spoke.

"Emma!" Mary Margret pulled me from Ruby's arms into her own, "My daughter," I heard her whisper softly into my ear.

I had forgotten all about the curse when the creepy girl popped out of a toyota priuz but now my best friend / mother is crying into my shoulder everything came rushing back to me.

I had seen everything that had happened when I touched that book, how much this woman loved me hell even my father fought like hell to make sure I grew up away from the curse Regina had cast.

"Well as touching as this little family reunion is we need to move,"

"YOU!" Mary's arms left me as she flew at Regina, anger clouding her face.

"Mary! She's right we have to go," I called out trying to calm her.

"My name's Snow," She snapped and to be honest it hurt. Usually when people are snipy towards me I could care less but the fact that this woman was supposed to be my mother just made it hurt.

"We won't be going anywhere with that witch and you would be smart child to do so aswell," Granny's voice piped, I couldn't see her but I could feel the daggers she was glaring at the mayor.

"Well that 'witch' as you just called her saved your lives just now so respect that and start moving please!" My anger began to swell, it always annoyed me when people were ungrateful. Once again of course no one moved. "Fine do what you want, but when you finally see sense we'll be at the station." With that I spun on my heel, Regina right at my side, I took off down the street heading back to the hospital.

Regina instantly clicked onto where we were going because I saw the flames ignite on her hands in preparation.

xxxxxxxx


End file.
